Nobody's Perfect
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: We all know first hand that we're all human... we all mess up from time to time. But how are things supposed to change when we don't want to learn from the past?
1. Chapter 1

Seth tugged on his boot laces tightly to the point where the boots were digging into his skin… he was frustrated because he was being labeled as too dangerous in the ring and he was taking it out on himself.

"They watch from the crowd and the Tv… but they're not in that ring with us."

Seth stopped and turned his attention to the door, where 26 year old Amanda stood, wearing a Balor Club hoodie over her ring outfit for her match tonight against Natalya. Seth was still a bit stunned that Amanda and Finn got together just after the Summerslam pay per view… the same pay per view that she had intervened in the match to prevent Finn from getting hurt.

If Amanda believed that Seth wasn't dangerous, why did she prevent Seth from slamming Finn into the barricade?

Was it instinct to protect Finn like she had before? A sixth sense?

And then Seth remembered… Amanda was just starting out her wrestling career when she suffered one of the three injuries that temporarily sidelined her in early 2007… while Seth was still on the indie circuit, Amanda was catching attention quickly and all before she even hit adulthood.

"The injuries heal… but the scars remain, kiddo. And you didn't want that happening to someone else." Seth says… the one scarring incident that led to Amanda being sidelined from March 2014 to October 2015 resulted from Amanda hitting her head against the barricade barely two days before she had ended up in a hospital bed.

Three seizures… three times, Seth felt like his heart stopped beating. During the time they were spaced out, Amanda seemed normal… but Seth should've known that she wasn't, that something was causing havoc to her brain.

Seth still felt guilty… he had turned away for a split second to shout at Batista and Amanda was sent flying off the ring apron and crashing into the barricade, her head hitting it with a sickening thud and knocking her out.

"I still blame myself-" Seth starts to say.

"I'm okay, Seth. I've had no relapses… no recurrences. It was a one time incident and it could happen to anyone… no one is ever to blame." Amanda says.

Seth sometimes wondered if Amanda's trust in him was misplaced… after all, he still considered her a kid, the same baby faced kid he met six years ago when he was in FCW and she was helping the new wrestlers train… some of them considered her a dangerous trainer, slightly reckless.

But Seth knew that Amanda was right… nobody's perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, SUKY87. Writer's block can be a real pain but a shoutout to you for being patient with me. For those confused by the bracketed parts, I got some inspiration from Jak0taku22's Grand Theft Mercenary and Mercenary, Property Of The Mafia. Give them a read if you're also a GTA fan, Jack's an entertaining character.**

Amanda was cursing Mick and Daniel now… the planned match with Natalya had fallen through because Carmella demanded a rematch on SmackDown and now Amanda was facing Ariya Davari in an intergender match.

Or she would if he'd stop disrespecting her long enough to start off the match… Ariya's insults ranged from how he was a superior athlete and this was below his level of greatness (tolerable, Amanda had heard it from every jackass with an ego over the past decade in the business.) to calling her an American whore and that Finn should kick her to the curb and find a nice Irish catholic girl (seriously asshole?! Show some respect, her private life is none of your fucking business!)… and that made Amanda's blood boil.

Enraged, Amanda charged at Ariya and knocked him down, the petite brunette repeatedly slamming her fists into his face and her knees into his ribs and between his legs until Mike Chioda pulled her off. (He's normally a no nonsense ref but even he gets scared of the wrestlers sometimes and understandably so, they can be frightening when pissed off!)

Taking the opportunity, Ariya stumbled up the stage and stopped, grabbing a microphone, turning back to Amanda.

"That was uncalled for, you little slut!" Ariya screamed, the fans booing him loudly and chanting "Demon Mistress!" at Amanda. Ariya then went on a tirade in his native language but Amanda, having been friends with Ariya's older brother Dara understood him and went off again.

She didn't have to charge at Ariya again though… it seemed Finn hadn't taken too kindly to Ariya's attitude and ran out, jumping Ariya from behind.

The fans cheering was so loud that the roof could literally be blown off… after the beating, Finn climbed into the ring, pulled Amanda into an embrace and smashed their lips together in a slightly rough kiss.

Backstage watching was Seth… who felt some irritation at Amanda being insulted. And even more irritation at Finn running out there before he could… but Seth didn't know why.

He had always thought of Amanda as a friend… but seeing her around Finn made his anger go through the roof. Everywhere he looked, it was either the two kissing or photos of them surfacing online holding hands, touching each other… even ones from nearly a year ago, which made Seth doubt that Amanda and Finn had only recently started dating like they claimed on Sportscenter.

"Jealous, Architect?" Seth heard, looked and saw Roman.

"I ain't jealous, I'm looking out for her!" Seth growled, the Samoan across from him chuckling slightly.

"I'm just messing with ya, Seth… but if you do have romantic feelings for Amanda and it's not just some crush or a need for comfort after you and Zahra broke up, then you need to be honest with kiddo." Roman says before leaving.

Amanda and Finn walked backstage… and Amanda was still fuming, Finn trying his best to calm her down. Seth walked towards the couple but stopped when he heard them talking.

"I've dealt with assholes like Ariya before but… when he started calling me an American whore and disrespecting our relationship, I just…" Amanda says, looking up at Finn, who lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"That's why I lost it completely… I'm sure if we explain this to Mick, he'll understand, love. He was understanding about us." Finn says before they kiss.

Seth was steaming… so the GM was understanding towards them but didn't approve of him and Zahra?!

Seth stormed off in rage as Finn and Amanda continued to kiss, blissfully unaware of their surroundings.

Seth hated himself right now for listening and believing Amanda's comforting words earlier… and now he was starting to hate Finn too.


End file.
